Let's go RC’ing!
by Eric3D2B
Summary: What would happen when Kagome brings RC vehicles to the feudal era?


It took me awhile to sneak on so enjoy! I don't own Inu-Yasha and co., nor do I own Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes.  
  
Let's go R/C'ing!  
  
As Kagome was going through a toy store to see what she should get her younger brother, she spotted a couple of things that gave her some very fun ideas on what to do in the Warring States Era. She neatly packed five boxes that she bought containing the unknown goodies to bring to the low-tech era. As she was going to the checkout counter, she almost forgot to get Souta something. So she went down to the video game isle and got a copy of Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes for him. As she got to the checkout area, there was someone ahead of her, Kagome sighed and mumbled. "Not him." Hojo was standing in the line directly ahead of her. Please don't see me, please don't see me! Thought Kagome to herself, just as Hojo turned back to see who was behind him.  
  
'Hey Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed, "Do you really think it's a good idea going out when you have malaria?" Upon hearing this, Kagome sighed and thought to herself while putting on a fake smile, when will my grandpa ever come up with something a little less original like the cold or something? "Sure it is! I'm almost over it." The cashier was starting to get impatient with the two and decided that maybe she should intervene. "I'm sorry, but you have to go a little bit quicker so that other customers can purchase their items." Said the cashier as politely as possible. Hojo and Kagome started to blush and decided that they should just check out, or at least Hojo finally stopped talking.  
  
As Kagome rushed out to her mother, who was patiently waiting in the car, she noticed that Hojo was following. As she rushed into the car, stuffing the items in the back seat, little parts of the boxes were visible. They were relatively big boxes, but Kagome had put them in multiple bags. Hojo almost caught up with them when Kagome told her mom to go, go, go! As they pulled out of the parking lot, Kagome was annoyed, Hojo had gotten into his parents car and they were following them. After a mile, they were still being followed, Kagome's mom noticed it and looked at her daughter, "Kagome? Do you know who's following us?" Kagome looked at her mom dumbly, "Someone from my school that doesn't take a hint. Could you go a little faster?" As Kagome's mom started to drive faster, the car following them also sped up. "Why don't you make a couple of turns to see if they will still follow us?" As they turned the corner, still Hojo followed them. Fate must have destined for Kagome and Hojo to never be together as Hojo's car got a flat and they had to abort the chase.  
  
As Kagome and her mom arrived at the house, Kagome's mom asked, "What did you mean by someone who doesn't take a hint?" Kagome sighed and explained to her mother that Hojo thinks that she is his girlfriend, and how he never realizes I really don't like him. Her mom was suddenly sympathetic, it had happened to her along time ago. Kagome's mom also didn't fail to notice all the extra items in the back. "Why did you get all this stuff?" Kagome looked at her mother grinning, "I'm going to have a little fun with my friends in the past." This was definitely going to be a very fun visit to the time when demons were everywhere, not something that you expect to see.  
  
As she got her usual provisions: Ramen, bandages, soap, Ramen, and some chocolate; she noticed that she didn't have room for the extra items so she decided to make a second trip, big mistake. As soon as she jumped through the well, she was instantly told, "Took you long enough!" She looked up and sighed, Inu-Yasha, as punctual as always. She jumped out of the well and put her bag down and was about to jump back in, when out of nowhere, "Where do you think your going?" Kagome looked back to see an annoyed hanyou, "I have to make a second trip. I got some things to show you." Inu-Yasha, curious as always, "What is it?" Kagome sighed, "A surprise..." The next thing you know, "I don't like surprises, and you know that!" It was something that Kagome didn't really appreciate, arguing the second she got back in the feudal era. "Sit boy!" Inu-Yasha was now face first in the dirt, clean as a whistle.  
  
She then jumped back through the well and gathered up the things. As she finished, she had just jumped through the well, when Inu-Yasha appeared right beneath her. BANG! Inu-Yasha was now face-up with swirling eyes covered in boxes and the complimentary Kagome. As Inu-Yasha came to, he noticed al the boxes with weird pictures all over them. Kagome was also regaining consciousness, this was the first time ever that she had jumped into the well just as Inu-Yasha was just coming through. As they gathered up the items, Kagome was steaming. Inu-Yasha noticed this and tried not to do anything stupid or he will be sited all the way to the feudal era. As she tried to go through a second time, she made it followed closely by Inu-Yasha.  
  
Once they reached the other side, they were greeted with odd looks. "Why did you go back and forth Kagome?" Cried Shippo. "Had to get some other things, want to see what I brought?" replied Kagome. Shippo was now wide-eyed with delight, "What didja bring? What didja bring?" Shippo started to chant. Kagome smiling at the kitsune, "Obviously something from the future stupid!" Inu-Yasha yelled, trying to hide his curiosity. Shippo now annoyed, "I know that! But what did she bring?" Kagome then replied, "While I get them ready, they aren't demons, so don't worry." So she started to get the items ready, putting in the batteries and all. "Done!" Replied a happy Kagome. The objects were vague and mysterious to the group.  
  
"What's are these?" Asked an anxious Shippo who was now drooling over the prospect of a new toy. Kagome then replied "Remote controlled cars, or R/C cars for short." Everyone was baffled, "And this one is a helicopter!" Continued Kagome pointing at the Army camouflaged toy helicopter. "Once I show you how to use them then you will now what I mean." Nobody had gotten it yet, "Remember, these aren't demons, so don't attack them, these toys cost allot of money." She then picked up a remote and pushed forward. Everyone jumped back, and Miroku yelled, "What kind of sorcery is this?" Starting to pick up talismans. "Don't worry!" Replied a now apologetic Kagome, "Remember these are from the future. And this is how you work them." She started to explain the simple controls and sure enough everyone started to race each other, scaring some passersby to death as unknown objects came out of nowhere and attacked there ankles, with a snickering Inu-Yasha behind the controls.  
  
As everyone was having fun Kagome looked around happy and said, "Want to see one that goes through the air?" She said triumphantly as she finished putting the helicopter together using the cryptic, even to Kagome, instruction manual. She started it up, and the top propeller started to spin rapidly, lifting it up into the air, surprising everyone. "I also put a couple of fun attachments onto the bottom!" As she made it go even higher into the air, making it hover over Inu-Yasha, "Hey Inu-Yasha!" Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and said "What?" Just then a barrage of eggs dropped directly onto his head. Everyone started laughing except Inu-Yasha, who was covered in eggs. "Why in the HELL did you do THAT for?" Yelled a seriously pissed off hanyou, Kagome giggled as she pushed another button, and another wave of eggs dropped on him, "How else can I annoy you without saying sit or getting into an argument?" Inu-Yasha plummeted head first into a pile of eggs, "Whoops?" Giggled Kagome. Everyone was silent now; no one wants to egg a hanyou on while he is pissed. (Pun intended.)  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed red for a second, scaring everyone. Inu-Yasha then rushed for the sanctity of his sword. "Your lucky I can control my demon side to a point or you would have been diced to pieces. Kagome was now white as a ghost, he actually meant it. As she packed up the toys to bring back home, she remembered that the helicopter had taken some aerial pictures. So she quickly decided not to do that again. This was a very interesting day in the feudal era.  
  
She wouldn't ever again try to bomb the hanyou, and maybe make sure that she didn't bug him for a while, but nobody decided that Inu-Yasha would not start any arguments so everything ended up turning back to normal in the feudal era. 


End file.
